With the continuous development of display techniques, display apparatuses including liquid crystal display panels and display screens have been developing towards light and thin designs, large screens, low power consumption and low costs. Panels with a large viewing angle produce good visual effects and overcome a problem that it is impossible to normally watch an image through an ordinary display panel from a side or at a large visual angle, and therefore have been widely used and have become a trend in the development of display panels. At present, timer control registers (TCONs) of panels with a large viewing angle typically employ the liquid crystal over driving (OD) technology to improve the response speed.
However, when using the liquid crystal over driving technology, usually a double-data-rate (DDR) synchronous dynamic random access memory and a corresponding DDR control module are employed to store drive data of a previous frame configured to drive the panel to display so as to achieve liquid crystal over driving, severely increasing the manufacturing cost of the timer control registers.